


The Quiet Morning

by muirchiara



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Slightly suggestive, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muirchiara/pseuds/muirchiara
Summary: May you sleep on the breast of your delicate friend--Sappho 126





	The Quiet Morning

In the quiet stillness of morning, Selene kept watch over the maiden asleep on her breast. Della was a heavy enough sleeper that Selene could run her fingers through her short hair and trace patterns down her bare back without disturbing her. If she was willing to lean forward awkwardly, she could plant kisses on whatever parts of Della were in reach.

Della had a bit of a purr that was not quite a snore, and drool pooled at the corner of her mouth that rested on Selene’s chest. A little gross, sure, but not too bothersome; their tongues had been in each other’s mouths, after all (among other places).

Della tended to sleep longer than Selene--she had more reason to, after all, being mortal--but Selene never found herself bored. They spent the night together enough to easily adjust to one another’s rhythm, and this could manifest in amusing tics. Anything placed near a sleeping Della’s beak would be kissed. She always found some way to puzzle-piece their bodies together, and if Selene moved, Della would follow. If she wore a shirt to bed, she would shuffle out of it before morning (“I get too hot!”), and liked to pull Selene’s long hair over her like a blanket. Occasionally she would hum or giggle in her sleep.

What woke Selene on this particular morning was Della flinging half her entire body over hers, which is how her head ended up on Selene’s chest. At first, she thought Della was awake and messing with her, which wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. Della, on the rare occasion she woke before Selene, found it more difficult to resist kissing her awake. Sometimes, however, instead of a kiss she would wake her via diving elbow drop, yelling “PANCAKES!!” But this didn’t seem to be any particular wrestling move, and she stayed still rather than slapping her hands and kicking her feet against the bed.

“Fighting pirates in your dreams?” Selene mused, stroking Della’s cheek.

These moments never lasted long enough. Of course, she was far more fun when she was awake, but there was no one else on earth or in heaven who Della would unconsciously tangle up her limbs with, or kiss in her sleep just because they were close enough. She cherished her.

Della stirred, groaning quietly and stretching her arms out along her sides, and kissed Selene on the breastbone before resting her chin in the same spot.

“Good morning,” she said, not opening her eyes. Her voice was thick and soft with sleep.

“Good morning!” Selene greeted back, and combed her fingers through Della’s bangs. “Did you sleep well?” Della pushed herself up onto her hands, and leaned over her girlfriend.

“I always do when I’m with you,” she said, suave as ever, even first thing in the morning. She closed the distance between them and Selene took the opportunity to caress her strong, lean arms.

“Could you move, though? You’re kind of pulling my hair,” Selene said when they parted. Della glanced down and found that, indeed, Selene’s long, golden tresses were trapped beneath her hands.

“Oh!” Della exclaimed, her elbows buckling beneath her as she laughed. “Sorry!”

She instead wrapped her arms around Selene and buried her face in her shoulder as they laughed together. These moments, too, were precious.


End file.
